Forum:Citizenship Appeal
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum PLEASE READ THE INSTRUCTIONS AND GETTING STARTED BEFORE MAKING A CHARACTER It is also recommended you read the policy on characters before you make one, to avoid doing anything that would put you in breach of our policies. This is the page where you can become a resident of Morganville! To make a Citizenship Appeal, click in the box below. Then, type "". In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your species (human or vampire), your family, your possesions, your one minor power,etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. Please do not request to be a high vampire. Levels :*'Entry Level': Entry Level is for anyone who hasn't been here one week or more. You may have one character. You may not join a human rebellion group or a vampire group, but may start training to increase the chance of being excepted. :*'Level One': Level one is for users who have been here one week. You may have 2 characters. You may not join a human rebellion group yet, but you may train to make it more likely you will be excepted. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here two weeks. You can now have 3 characters, and may join a low level human rebellion group/vampire group. If you do not have a character at this point, you will get a warning. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 5 major characters, as well as you can join a slightly better human rebellion cause/vampire group :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 7 characters, and may appeal for Rollback, and join the highest human rebellion group/vampire group :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 10 characters. You may try and become a leader or second in command to a group. :*'Note': Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. You can see those characters here, that are currently up for adoption. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this claiming process, there is a link at the top of the characters page as to who owns that character, you can contact them about adopting that character. ---- Characters up for Adoption None People In Charge of CA's ~Rose Witch~ Updates ---- Citizenship Appeals Unprocessed break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Claiming buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unclaimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Claimed Category:Forums